Donald and Douglas meet the American Scottish twins
by kristinalprime23
Summary: This is an adaptation of the Scottish twins arrival to sodor. The little western and the ulfstead branch lines need another engine to help with the work loads. But what a surpize when the earl finds not one but two engines at his door step. Will the American Scott's stay on sodor or will they be sent away.


Donald and his twin brother Douglas or as he likes to call him douggie. They have lived on sodor for many years and had many adventures and made new friends like the small railway engines, mike, Rex, and Bert. But there's was one time just after returning to the fat controllers railway they had never really complained before.

och Donal! Said Douglas. Ye may have noticed that the work load has increased lately?

och aye! Exclaimed Donald. We have been rushed off our wheels so much aye dinna think we would be able to do our regular job of collecting the balest trains from the small railway.

the earl who was near by agreed.

you to are quite right, he said, then added I happen to know a man from the United States who owns a whole fleet of Caledonian 812s. Two of whom are twins like you.

the twins where surprised.

really? They asked in unison.

yes, replied the earl. But I am afraid I am only going to buy one.

IN THE UNITED STATES.

Och Hanna I dinna think that we would be chosen for the job of pulling that rail tour. Put in Olivia.

och aye Olivia, said a heartbroken Hanna.

just then there manager walked up. 57646 and 57647, he said. The earl of sodor has requested that I send an engine to help the controllers twin Scottish engines out. But he stated that one is needed. So 57646 I've decided to send you. He stated.

but can my sister come too? Asked Olivia.

the manager shook his head.

What would the rail way do with only sixteen Caledonian engines? He said. Then left.

the two girls and there female driver and firemen burst out crying.

och I dinna want tae be seperated from yon. Said Hanna.

och aye know, said a tear strickened Olivia.

then her driver remembered something she had watched earlier. Why don't we remove Olivia's number and remove Hannah's before hers at the junction to the docks. She said.

it's worth a try, the fireman said.

so they went two work they did it just like Donald and Douglas did.

so when they arrived on sodor they where meet by Edward.

Who are you? He asked.

i am Olivia and this is my sister Hannah. Said Olivia.

och aye. Agreed Hannah.

so the two of you are twins? He asked again.

och aye. Said the twin female Caledonian engines.

alright I will take you to the little western then to ulfstead castle. Edward said. And he and the girls chuffed toward knaphord station.

further up the main line was James he and toad where taking a slow goods train. James hated slow goods trains, the main reason behind this was and accident involving a cow pasture at a bend near Crosby. This very pasture is just beyond Gordon's hill.

wait James wait. Called his driver.

but James wouldn't wait he was too busy thinking about what he say to Gordon the next time he saw him.

the cars chance had come.

hurrah-hurrah faster-faster. They yelled and banging there buffers they pushed a startled James down the hill.

at wells worth Thomas was waiting with passangers when heard a familiar shout.

HELP-HELP THERE PUSHING ME, THERE PUSHING ME. JAMES SHOUTED DESPRATLY.

on-on-faster. The trucks giggled.

oh no not again. Said Thomas.

just then Hannah and Olivia raced by as fast as their wheels could carry them.

who are they? He wondered.

henry was further down the line at knaphord station when he heard.

HELP HELP THERE PUSHING ME THERE PUSHING ME. James shouted.

james what's going on? Henry asked as toad raced by with James in front.

there was no answer.

just then two whistles where heard.

we'll catch him-we'll catch him. The two sisters chuffed.

whaah. Help-help-help. James said with fright.

faster-faster. The trucks giggled in there silly way.

i don't want to go any faster. James said scared.

my brakes are on fire mister James. Said. A frightened toad.

No stop we want to stop. They shouted in unison.

oh who are you two? James asked still very frightened.

use your brakes-use your brakes. The twin girls said.

toad can't but I can though toads are made of wood. James replied as he slammed on his breaks hard on. But it did little to slow them down just then there was a sherirring crack and banging and clattering.

MY BREAKS NO STOP I WANT TO STOP! Shouted James now very scared.


End file.
